Another kind of cinderella story
by jaj15889
Summary: Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**New story. Inspriration from A cinderella story and Another cinderella story. Read, enjoy and review.**

**Shane Gray is a hottest guy on campus**

_Shows Shane walking with a bunch of girls around him_

**Shane also has a girlfriend along with his brothers**

_Shows Shane walking in the hallway with Mitchie, Nate, Amber, Jason and Ashley_

**Miley Stewart is a loser**

_Shows people giving glares to Miley_

**But she has 2 best friends in the world**

_Shows Miley laughing with Alex and Lilly_

**They hate each other**

_Shows Miley glaring at Shane_

_Shows Shane pushing Miley out of his way "Move it, loser"_

**They're both senior, and want to go to the prom**

_Shows Shane taking the tickets from Amber_

_Shows Miley talking to Alex and Lilly about what to wear_

**But unfortunately, Miley's step mom knows about it and doesn't want her to go**

_Shows Miley cleaning the basement_

**Will she go to the prom anymore? And if she goes, will it change everything or will it just make her hate Shane even more? **

**FIND THAT OUT IN ANOTHER KIND OF CINDERELLA STORY**

Pairings: Shane/Mitchie, Nate/Amber, Jason/Ashley at first. The finish will be: Shane/Miley, Nate/Alex, Jason/Lilly.

WARNINGS: the trailer doesn't contain much info. Actually there sre things I add in the story, but I forgot to add in the trailer. But don't worry, the plot is still the same

**A/N: This is not a repost. I know I made a story with the same name but it got deleted. But thankful, I got another idea. So, I made the starting a little bit different, JUST a little bit. The whole point is still the same.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV:**

I was standing at my locker.

"Hey Miles" Alex said from behind me and made me jump.

"ALEX! If I wanted to get my heart broken, then I would do it myself, ok?" I said glaring at her.

"Sorry" she said smiling and walked to her locker, which is right next to mine, opened it.

"Hey Alex, where's Lilly?"

"I don't know. She's off somewhere, who knows? Hey, what do you have in your first period?"

"Algebra" I replied. She sighed.

"I wish I were you. I have history now" she said sadly.

"Oh, I know that you hate history" I replied trying to share that with her.

"And I know that you love Algebra. How can't I never get what I want?" she sighed, again.

"But where's Lilly?" I asked again, trying to look for her.

"I don't know. But why do you concern about Lilly like that?"

"Because she has Algebra with me next" I said.

"Miley, Alex" an annoying voice said.

"And she can protect us from the 'twins'" I finished. The "twins" are Amber and Ashley Addison. They are the most annoying girls I have ever known. We had had issues with each other since pre-k.

"What do you want?" I turned around to ask her.

"Where's Lilly? Is she too ugly to show up now?" Ashley asked and they both laughed.

"Lilly's not here yet. And she is so not ugly. I'm sure that she's prettier than any of you" I said defended her. Then I remembered a member of the crew: Mitchie. 3 of them made a crew in our school "or even Mitchie" I added.

"Oh, please, everyone knows that Mitchie, Amber and I are the prettiest girls around here"

"Around here?" I pretended to be confusing "Oh, you mean the ground you are standing in? The area that has only 3 of you" I said sarcastic.

"No, the area that is our school and our boyfriends rule it" Amber said, emphasised on the 'boyfriends'.

"Boyfriends? Oh, you mean the 'jerks'"

'Jerks' is the nickname for the guy crew, who ruled our school. It had Shane, Nate and Jason. They are the hot guys, as well as the 'twins' and Mitchie are the hot girls. They dated each other. Shane dated Mitchie, Nate dated Amber, Jason dated Ashley. The couples hated us, and we hated them. Well, except for Lilly had a little bit feelings for Nate. The rest of us, hated them like cat hates water.

"I don't care even if they were the king the world, ok? I only care that you are a bunch of rats, so are the jerks that you call your boyfriends"

Amber and Ashley gasped. They opened their mouths to say something but yellings cut them off.

"SLUT" a voice that I believe belonged to Lilly yelled.

"LOSER" another voice belonged to Mitchie yelled back. Amber and Ashley turned around revealed 2 girls screaming at each other.

"Who cares if your boyfriend is the hottest guy in this school? He's still just a jerk, that's all"

"Well, at least I have one, unlike you. You're ugly and gross"

"Yeah, ugly like me and good is way better then someone ugly and mean" Lilly yelled back. The whole hallway turned around to look at them.

"What's going on here?" a voice came from behind Lilly. Lilly stepped aside to reveal 3 dark haired boys. The middle one was the one who spoke up.

"Shane, she insulted me. She said I was ugly" Mitchie whined. We all glared at her.

"I think the right word must be 'is'. You're always ugly. That's the truth" Lilly said.

"ENOUGH" Shane yelled. Even though he's a jerk, but I have to admit that everyone loves him. When he yelled like that, they all shut their mouths.

"Why did you say that to her?" Shane asked Lilly.

"Because she is. I'm just saying the truth. I never lie"

Shane opened his mouth to say but the bell rang. He glared at Lilly "Let's go" he said to his crew and to his girlfriend.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Wanna come to my house?" I asked Alex and Lilly.

"Sure" they replied.

"Oh, and today, my dad will let me know who's my new step mom and stepsisters"

"You've never met them?"

"No, they dated for like 2 months. And my dad thought that was ok, so he proposed to her" I explained.

We kept walking and chatted till we reached my house. We walked in.

"DAD" I called.

"UP HERE" he yelled back from his bedroom "GET UP HERE HONEY"

I led Alex and Lilly to my dad's bedroom. I opened the door. I saw my dad was standing with a woman.

"Darling, meet your new step mom" he introduced.

"Hi, I'm Miley. It's nice to meet you"

"Me too. Oh, ready to meet your new stepsisters?" she asked me, didn't even introduce herself. She revealed 2 girls behind her, they're the same age as me. But we were looking at them with our mouths wide open. So were they. Yes. My new stepsisters are none other than Amber and Ashley, the mean twins.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is my next chapter for Another kind of cinderella story.**

**Miley's POV:**

Alex, Lilly and I were still looking at them at the same position.

"You…you're serious?" I asked my dad unbelievingly.

", are you joking?" Lilly asked him.

"Mommy, is this some kind of prank or something?" Amber asked her mom.

"We can't be sisters or whatever in the same family with those losers" Ashley said angrily.

"Hey, we're not very happy about either, ok? So you better watch your mouth or I sure will give you something" Lilly threatened.

"Guys, guys. Stop" my dad said.

"Daddy, do I have to be their sister?" I asked him.

"Of course. They're Maria's daughters, I'm her new husband, you're my daughter, so that makes you sisters" he explained simply.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Wherever you want" he said.

"Do you have another house?" I asked my new step mom.

"Yeah, the one we used to live in" she replied.

"Then your daughters will sleep there. You, my dad and I will sleep here"

"We don't want to sleep alone" Ashley whined.

"You have each other, who calls that alone" Lilly said glaring at her.

"Whatever, or you can have the way round. Just don't let me sleep in the same building with them, don't let me see them in this house, then it's all ok with me" I said clearing my point.

"Then me and Maria will sleep with Amber and Ashley at their house, you will get to sleep here. And maybe sometimes you can have Lilly and Alex sleep here with you, ok?"

"Fine by me" Lilly said.

"Me too" I said.

"Don't worry Miles, we'll come sleep with you in shift. Tonight is Lilly, tomorrow is me. That way, you won't be alone" Alex said comforting.

"You're sure this is ok?" I asked her not wanting them to worry about me so much.

"It's ok, Miles. You're out best friend forever" Lilly said smiling.

"But what about your family?"

"They'll be fine. My parents just worry if I sleep with a guy" Alex said.

"They know you Miles, they'll be fine with it" Lilly answered.

"So it's settled" My dad said then Lilly went to call her parents, Maria and him went to pack his stuff. That left Alex, Amber, Ashley and me.

"So, this is the rule. You two will never walk into this house ever again, ok?" I said.

"Even though we don't want to, but your dad is our dad, too. So this is also our house. Who gives you the right to order us?" Amber asked. I glanced at them.

"This is my house first, so that gives me the right to ban you from coming here" I was saying then I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around, the rest of the crew is here with her boyfriend and his crew "Or the rest of your crew with the jerks" I said earning a glare from Shane. Huh, like I care.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked me and Alex.

"This is my house. Why can't I come here? The right question is: What are you doing here?" I mocked.

"This is our house, too. We can invite our friends over" Ashley said.

"Wait, so you're sisters now? Cool" Jason exclaimed. Ashley glared at her boyfriend "What?"

He realized that he shouldn't have said that, so he quickly shut his mouth.

"Look, I don't want to share my dad with sluts, ok?" I said.

"Like we want to share our mom with a loser" Amber snapped back.

"And I don't want my best friends to be sisters with a loser" Mitchie added.

"What the hell is happening in here?" Lilly asked walking in. As she saw the view in front of her, she blushed a little bit when she saw Nate, but then her cheeks turned to back to their original colors.

"Oh, the sluts and the jerks are here" she said mockingly.

"And this is the rest of the losers. You know, I really don't want to stand in the same room with the losers, so you, get out of here" Amber ordered us.

"Why should we? This is my house, so you get out of here, go to your old house to do whatever you sluts and jerks always do" I said.

"Guys. Why do you hate each other so much? Can't you just get along?" Shane asked us all.

"And I was lucky enough not to be sister of you jerks. That would be way worse" I snapped at him so then again, I earned a glare from him.

"Well, like I want to. If my mom marries your dad, then I will get out of my house forever and ever" Shane mocked me back.

"Then be my guest" I said and came to the opened door, motioned for him to get out.

"But they are our friends, so they can stay as long as we want them to" Amber said holding Nate's hands.

"Fine, then we're going" I said pulling Lilly with me.

"Wait, Miley, this is your house, then why do you have to go?" Alex asked pulling me back.

"Because I don't want to share the same atmosphere as them?" I replied, more like a question.

"Who cares? This is your house. If they want, they have to remove themselves" she reasoned and kept holding me hands. I had no choice but staying.

"Fine, then we're going" Shane mimicked me then he turned to his crew "to my house" he led them out of the door.

After they were out of sight, Alex turned to me smiling.

"See, told you I can handle this" I didn't know what to do other than turning to her and smiled back.

A few days passed, I thought this was never going to work, but in fact, it did. These days, Alex and Lilly kept their promises. They came to my house to sleep in shift. Amber and Ashley also did what both of us want them to do. They didn't come to my house but stayed at theirs with my dad and their mom. Days passed. Nothing happened. Until one day. That day, that call changed the rest of my life.

I was talking to Lilly at my house when I heard my cell.

" _I got the best of both worlds_

_Chillin' out, take it slow"…_

**Before you say anything, I just wanna say that I know this chapter sucks. But it will get better, I promise. Now, if you want to say about how suck it is, go to the review, and I will write better chapters. **

** BTW, check out the poll in my profile.**


End file.
